


The Haircut

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Just the boys being fluffy, Pining and Longing, geralt giving jaskier a hair cut, not really much else to say, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: The only thing is, and he had to admit that it was pretty minor in the grand scale of monster hunting, but the thing is, he really needed a haircut. Not that Jaskier was complaining. But the fact that he could tuck the locks of hair behind his ears and he was struggling to, you know, see, made traveling and composing in the striking heat of summer rather troublesome.He needed to visit a barber, but they hadn’t stopped in any villages or towns that had one, and the next city was still a week’s walk away. So, he contemplated his options. He could do it himself of course, but with only the surface of a stream to see himself in, that option beheld disaster. His other choice was to ask Geralt to do it, and he had no idea how the Witcher might react to that.
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> requested by dapandapod on Tumblr 
> 
> 'Geralt and Jaskier have been travelling for months, and Jaskier decides that Geralt will help him cut his hair, for whatever reason'

They had been on the road together for a few months now with very little time to stop for casual indulgences. Not that Jaskier was complaining. Yes, his feet hurt, and his shoulders ached, and he missed the bustle of markets and spending coin on fine silks and fine foods, and spending time in the company of those who actually appreciated his music but, he was with Geralt. And he would give up all the luxuries in the world just to spend one more day by the Witcher’s side before they inevitably parted ways again. 

The only thing is, and he had to admit that it was pretty minor in the grand scale of monster hunting, but the thing is, he really needed a haircut. Not that Jaskier was complaining. But the fact that he could tuck the locks of hair behind his ears and he was struggling to, you know, see, made traveling and composing in the striking heat of summer rather troublesome. 

He needed to visit a barber, but they hadn’t stopped in any villages or towns that had one, and the next city was still a week’s walk away. So, he contemplated his options. He could do it himself of course, but with only the surface of a stream to see himself in, that option beheld disaster. His other choice was to ask Geralt to do it, and he had no idea how the Witcher might react to that. Geralt refused to let Jaskier touch his own hair so he knew the man wasn’t exactly religious in that department. 

But the longer he left it, the worse it got until one morning as they were tidying up their modest camp sheltered in an alcove of tall pine trees and bracketed by a shallow burn, he built up the courage to ask him.

“Geralt?” he sing-songed, trying to pick his words carefully, “You’re handy with a blade.”

“What do you want Jaskier,” Geralt grunted, glancing at him suspiciously as he stuffed his bedroll into his pack.

“Who said I wanted anything?” Jaskier huffed indignantly then quickly wilted when Geralt cocked an eyebrow at him, “Okay fine. I have a favour to ask you.”

“Hm.”

Geralt went back to packing but Jaskier knew he was listening. The bard darted his tongue across his lips and fidgeted his fingers.

“It’s just…we’ve been on the road a while now and I can compromise on a lot of things. For example, rabbit stew day after day after day, which, if we’re being honest is mostly just water with stringy meat and whatever herbs I can find, but anyway, what I mean is, um, sometimes I still need things and uh-“

“Spit it out bard,” Geralt gruffed as he stood, narrowing those amber eyes.

“I need a haircut Geralt and I was hoping you’d help me out,” Jaskier indicated his mop of hair, an imploring expression on his face.

Geralt stood still, silent, completely unmoving. Jaskier had the horrible thought that he had just broken the man but eventually Geralt shifted and blinked slowly at him.

“You want me to…cut your hair for you?” each word was deliberate and placed, seeking confirmation that he had heard correctly.

“Yes. Please,” Jaskier added, “I don’t know if you’d noticed but it is getting a little out of hand.”

Geralt dragged his eyes over Jaskier’s hair as if only just realising how long it had gotten. Someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have been able to detect the subtle shift in Geralt’s posture. Jaskier however had been his friend for years and immediately saw the way the Witcher seemed to curl in on himself.

“I trust you Geralt,” Jaskier said quickly, “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise. It doesn’t need to be salon perfect, just…out of my eyes.”

Geralt seemed to contemplate this then slowly drew the knife from his belt. Jaskier’s heart skipped a little in his chest but if the Witcher heard it, he gave no indication.

“Now?” Geralt asked, his uncertainty still tainting his tone.

“If you would, that would be great.”

Jaskier settled cross legged and Geralt positioned himself behind him.

“Try not to over think it. Just a little bit here and there. Doesn’t matter if it’s completely even,” the bard babbled.

“Jaskier shut up. I don’t want to accidentally cut off your ear,” there was a hint of humour in Geralt’s voice and Jaskier grinned.

There wasn’t a hand steadier than Geralt’s and a flutter of excitement rose in Jaskier. It was silly, but as Geralt wove his fingers into his hair, he had to resist leaning into the touch. Surly he wasn’t that deprived of physical touch? Yes, it had been a while since his last interaction with an adoring fan and yes, Geralt wasn’t particularly physical in his affections. He had other ways, usually in his actions and sometimes his words and that was enough for Jaskier. The occasional pat on the back or reassuring touch. It was a lot for the Witcher to even give that much and Jaskier would never push him into something he was uncomfortable with. It had taken hard work but the walls Geralt had up when they first met were proving to not be Jaskier proof and the bard knew that with time, Geralt would be able to give him more. Jaskier wasn’t stupid. He’d probably never get everything he wanted from the Witcher, but he could be happy knowing that he meant something to Geralt.

But this, right now, with Geralt carefully sliding the blade of his knife through the long locks of his hair and the subtle pressure of his fingers, it was quite a lot and Jaskier was struggling to control the twisting feeling in his gut.

Geralt worked in silence, Jaskier hummed softly to calm himself. The gentle noise of the blade gliding through hair filled his ears and he could just about feel Geralt’s warmth in this close proximity. When the Witcher came around to kneel in front of him, concentration furrowing his brow as he inspected the hair that almost touched Jaskier’s nose, the bard couldn’t help but gaze up at him, blue eyes bright and soft.

Geralt flicked his eyes from side to side as he cut the hair, trying his best to keep it even. He took Jaskier’s chin and tilted the bard’s head, amber eyes trained on his handiwork. Jaskier was sure his breath hitched in his chest.

“Done,” Geralt hummed, sheathing the blade and sounding rather pleased with himself.

Jaskier ran his hands through his hair. It definitely felt shorter, though still longer than he usually wore it, and it was out of his eyes now. 

“Think that’ll do until we reach the city?” Geralt rumbled.

Jaskier scrambled to his feet and leaned over the bubbling stream a few feet away from their camp.

He found himself beaming at his reflection.

“Not bad Witcher. Not bad at all. Have you ever considered a career in hairdressing?” 

“Very funny,” Geralt snorted, finishing packing up their camp.

“I mean it,” Jaskier grinned at him then turned back to inspecting Geralt’s handiwork closely, “I could save a fair bit of coin in the future if you did this for me on the regular.”

“A one-time favour,” Geralt grumped, slinging his pack over his shoulder and approaching Roach who was tethered to a sapling.

“Right. Sure,” Jaskier lilted, retrieving his own pack and picking up his lute. 

Jaskier could practically hear Geralt’s eye roll and he laughed.

“Thank you Geralt,” he hummed sincerely, joining the Witcher by his horse.

Geralt gave a slight shrug but Jaskier could see the small smile gracing his lips.

“You know, if you ever want me to-“

“No,” Geralt growled, “You are not touching my hair.”

“Ugh, fine,” Jaskier whined as Geralt leaped up onto Roach, “But the offer stands if you ever change your mind.”

“It won’t,” Geralt rumbled, digging his heels into the mare’s sides and pushing her into a steady trot.

Jaskier bit back the retort on his tongue and just shook his head before starting after them.

“Maybe one day,” he smiled to himself.


End file.
